A kiss and i will surrender
by Forever-Jibbs
Summary: Spencer doesnt care what he does anymore. JJ well have to help him I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS


A kiss and I will surrender

Spencer never really liked the taste of alcohol, but tonight it didn't seem to bother him. He had left the office early not telling anyone where he was going or what he was planning on doing. When he was about to get into his car he decided not to take it with him. Locking up his car and then calling a cab company.

The cabbie asked where he wanted to go he answered to a club he really didn't care which one, because he never really been to one. It was a small club but good enough for him. Getting out and tossing the cabbie a 20. He went to the line which could hardly be called a line, since it was only two people and then him at the end. Some more people came so now there were 8 people now in the line including him. When he got in he went straight to the bar. Ordering _**the Long Island Ice Tea.**______After______he drank one a women sitting next to him asked he wanted to dance._

_"__Sure" when he got up he never really thought he could walk, he didn't know how to dance._

___CMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

___She didn't notice Spencer had left early; she was going to ask if he wanted to go for a drink. He had been acting strange ever since he was taken hostage, but she didn't really think it was because of the drugs, she thought it was just because he was abused and he had a problem trusting people again._

___CMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

___Spencer really didn't care what he was doing any more. The woman he was dancing with was now telling him to drink all sorts of stuff, plus she was all over him but his mind was turned off. He had forgotten how many drinks he had downed and how long he had been there. Then he thought and then looked around, he was no longer at the same club that he was dropped off at. When he looked at his phone it read 12, when he left the office it had only been 5. Looking over to who was holding onto him he asked _

_"__Where are we?" the women purred in his ear._

_"__Where just a little ways from the club you got off why?" she was now nibbling on his earlobe _

___He looked at his phone again and noticed it was dead so he told the girl he was going to the bathroom. Staggering toward the bathroom, bumping a few people who either didn't notice or didn't care. Reaching into his pocket and found some change, then putting it into the slot and dialed the only phone number he could remember. _

_"__Hello" her tired voice answering the phone o the 5____th____ ring she could her loud music in the background. _

_"__Umm… sorry JJ for umm waking you up, but could you come pick me up?" his voice was a bit slurred and something else but she didn't know what it was._

_"__Sure I'll be there in 10. Where are you at?" Spencer gave her the address _

___He had gone back to that woman. They were laughing so it wasn't hard for JJ to find Spencer._

_"__OH HEY JJ!!!" Spencer was yelling half way across the room. JJ had never seen Spencer so drunk._

_"__Come on lets go." _

_"__HEY WAITER GIVE ME A SHOT TO REMEMBER!!!"_

_"__I came to take you home." _

_"__K'. After I have this shot. Thanks"_

___They were in the car and heading toward JJ's apartment _

_"__You're staying with me tonight so I know if you really stay."_

_"__I'm perfectly fine at my house I don't need you to look after me, take me home!" he didn't notice that he was practically yelling "I'm sorry JJ but I'm tired and I want to go sleep in my bed."_

_"__Spencer please I don't want to regret leaving you alone. Not after what happened. I want you to stay with me just for tonight."_

___The sound he made sounded like a laugh but he really was asking if she could let this go_

___When they got to her apartment he was sitting on the couch looking at her TV set _

_"__Could I crash on the couch with in my clothes? Since I danced all night."_

_"__For a genius you do ask a lot of dumb question." _

___The next thing he could remember was JJ giving him a blanket. And then all went black._

___CMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

___When he awoke there was a pain pill with a glass of water on the table next to the couch, he could hear the shower was on. He grabbed the pill swallowed it with the water. Grabbed his shoes tried to put it on, then he heard the shower stop so, he grabbed his shoe he couldn't get on and ran to the door. _

___JJ hadn't heard the door being opened are closed _

_"__HEY SPENCE YOU WANT SOME COFFEE?!" she didn't hear a response so she thought he was still asleep. She went to the living room and looked at the couch which was empty. 'Where could he be' she thought to herself. Looking out of the window she didn't see him._

___CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

___He didn't want to stay there, not for a minute did he think it was raining so he was running, like he was running for his life. It was a wonder that he didn't do anything stupid last night except let a women he didn't know nibble on his ears, and ask stupid questions. He couldn't stay there that was why he went to sleep before he did or say something he would regret, and left before she could say anything. _

___Spence had a major hang over and was still a little buzzed, but he would let the drugs help with that. He finally got to his apartment and went straight to his bag which he kept the drug. He grabbed the bottle of dilaudid and the needle. Then everything went black and the pain had dulled._

___When he had woken up he heard knocking. Looking at the clock it was 1 pm. walking to the door and looking in the peep hole he saw JJ standing there looking sort of confused. Opening the door, he had forgotten to put the drugs back into his bags. JJ looked at Spencer and then into his apartment and saw the drugs sitting on the table _

_"__What is that?" JJ's voice going completely confused and a bit anger_

_"__What do you want JJ" a bit annoyed because he didn't want her there. JJ brush past him to go into the little apartment. Picking up the little bottles at thrusting it towards him _

_"__What is this?"_

___Spencer thought for a while, and then decided it would be a lot faster if he told her and then she would leave him alone. "That is dilaudid"_

_"__Why do you have it with you?"_

_"__Because it helps me. It helps me cope with the pain."_

_"__Spence you could talk to me if you want to." Walking toward him _

___Spencer's idea had not worked "JJ LEAVE ME ALONE NOBODY KNOWS WHAT HAPPEN'!!! ARE HOW I FEEL"_

_"__Do you want to know why I wanted you to stay with me last night?" shaking his head no_

_"__I wanted to know that you're close to me and safe. I've waited for the day I would have an excuse to be close to you outside of work. Spencer I fallen in love with you. I don't know what to do any more."_

_"__Do you hate me for taking the drugs?"_

_"__I don't hate you. I just want to save you while there's still something to save."_

_"__I… I'm sorry I'm constantly failing you I can't do anything right."_

_"__Reid you never failed me." She had walked over to where he was. She didn't know what to do so she did the one thing she knew she wanted for more than 5 years. Looking up into his eyes, cupping his cheek, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his and then kissed him. Kissing him was like kissing a butterfly's wing, his lips were soft._

___She removed her hand from his face when the kiss was over. Spencer had never felt so alive and so happy; he had always liked her so much that was why he didn't want to stay at her place. He didn't want to say anything that might have been rude or mean. Looking deep into her eyes he saw complete acceptance and pure love._

_"__Thank you JJ, for everything. I've always loved you, I know love is a big step but I've liked you for so long. It's like a relief."_

___With that said he kissed her with all the passion and love he had built up over the years._

___His last thought was 'I will surrender'_

_THE END_


End file.
